Holding Hands
by Gracie Becker
Summary: A fluffy one shot about Owen and Amelia set after the scene in 12x08 where Riggs buys Amelia a drink.


Owen stepped through the doorway, completely not expecting to find Amelia there but deeply relieved when he spotted her. There she sat… alone… at the corner of the bar lost in her thoughts and in a drink. He slowly closed his eyes, heartbroken by the sight of her desperation that appeared to cross the line she worked so hard to maintain.

After a deep breath, he slowly walked over to her. On the way, one of the interns smiled enthusiastically and greeted him, "Hey, Dr. Hunt! A bunch of us are hanging out over there. Want to come join us?"

Owen smirked at the drunken intern who was likely drinking away the missteps of his latest shift, hoping his memories of difficult situations would be drowned in the beer that filled his belly. With a slight chuckle, Owen patted the intern on the shoulder and declined, "You guys look like too much fun for an old attending like me. Thanks, though."

"If you change your mind, we're right over there," the intern pointed out, filled with liquid courage that enabled him to boldly persist with the attending.

"Thanks. You guys stay safe. No driving home, ok?" Owen nodded. The intern faded away toward his fellow students, reciting the story he was about to share with them about his conversation with Dr. Hunt.

Owen stood still, looking directly at Amelia as she gulped down the liquid that, to her, was poison. His heart sank as he wondered if he had something to do with her being at the bar. He'd been such an ass earlier. He'd been searching for her for hours, hoping to apologize for his harsh words and gruff manner.

When he reached the bar, Amelia remained so internally focused that she didn't sense his presence. Her sullen, beaten-down presence spoke volumes. Owen slowly and carefully reached out his hand and placed it atop hers.

Without looking up, and assuming it was Riggs returning from the bathroom, Amelia uttered quietly, "Let's not go there."

"Amelia… I deserve that. I'm so sorry. So deeply sorry for earlier today," Owen shared gently.

Haltingly, Amelia gazed up, both relieved and ashamed that Owen was beside her. Her deep blue eyes studied his, searching to gauge his reaction. She returned her focus to the napkin set in front of her and began pulling on it from either end with her shaking hands. Owen followed her shift, his hand still holding hers.

With a gravelly voice, Amelia confessed, "I'm drinking… this is my second, or third… Third, I think."

Gently, Owen articulated, "I know."

"She threw me out of the house," Amelia disclosed sadly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Meredith?" Owen attempted to clarify.

With a sly smile, Amelia glanced at him and pointed out, "I prefer to call her 'She Who Must Not Be Named'."

Owen chuckled as he squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"It's my own fault," Amelia admitted. "I… I kind of let loose on her. She told me I wasn't her sister… I called her the Widow Grey and told her Derek would be devastated to see her so hollow."

"Hmm…" Owen mused as he studied her pained expression, "You meant it but you wish you hadn't said it."

"I don't know what I wish…" Amelia responded with sullen tones.

Owen reached over and slowly slid her vodka tonic a few inches, "This won't clarify anything."

"It'll numb the pain," Amelia mumbled.

"Temporarily," Owen shrugged. After hesitating briefly, he continued, "Come home with me. Let me hold you…grovel," he chuckled softly. "I was an ass and I know it. Can I make up for it?"

"Will you let me in? Or am I only attractive when I'm in need of help?" Amelia pressed.

Owen pursed his lips, knowing she had a point but terrified to release the intense emotions and memories buried deeply inside. He hung his head and whispered, "Point taken."

Reaching her free hand around the drinks set before her, she tapped the counter and grinned, "I'll take Door Number 2: holding and groveling." He smiled in response, stood up and held out his hand. Following him, she disregarded his hand and cuddled to his side, putting her petite arm around his back. When she rested her head against his chest, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head, whispering, "I love you, Amelia. I truly… really… love you."


End file.
